A luz que emana de você
by YumeSangai
Summary: Leon e Sora estão juntos, e estão mantendo segredo, mas este segredo está para se quebrar da pior forma.
1. O desastre do anjo

**A luz que emana de você.**

**YumeSangai.**

**Anime: Kaleido Star**

**Casal: Leon & Sora**

**Gênero: Romance / drama**

**Média de capítulos: 3**

**Beta: Eloarden Dragoon**

**  
Sumário: Leon e Sora estão juntos, e estão mantendo segredo, mas este segredo está para se quebrar da pior forma.**

**Capítulo 01: Desastre do Anjo.**

O Kaleido Star estava fazendo ainda mais sucesso, com peças brilhantes organizadas por Mia, mas Leon estava viajando trabalhando pelo Kaleido Star, o que fazia com que Sora brilhasse menos, já que apesar dos sorrisos ela não conseguia passar tanta alegria nos palcos.

Em uma das peças, Mia havia dado o papel mais dramático para Sora a fim de comprovar algumas teses junto com as amigas e concluíram que Sora estava sofrendo de alguma forma, já que a emoção que passou foi tão grande que deixou o público com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela mesma não havia se dado conta de quão forte deixou passar seus sentimentos escondidos.

-Eu sabia, ela está mesmo triste! – Disse Mia preocupada Anna concordou com a cabeça, as garotas estavam reunidas em uma sala, aproveitando a ausência de Sora que depois de brincar um pouco e falar com Kallos, se retirou para o quarto com a desculpa de estar muito cansada.

-E o que nós podemos fazer? – Perguntou Rosetta que estava sentada em uma cadeira abraçada a uma almofada, Mia continuou andando em círculos pensativa, mas não conseguia achar uma resposta ou nada que fosse animar a garota.

-Talvez se eu contar uma piada – Disse Anna, mas a idéia foi recusada por todas como simples demais para o visível drama da estrela do Kaleido Star.

-E se... – Começou May sem saber se concluía ou não sua frase, mas ao ver todos os olhares atentos e curiosos sobre si a obrigando a falar; se viu sem mais alternativas – E se conseguirmos a autorização de Kallos e realizarmos uma apresentação especial para a Sora?

A idéia fez com que os olhos das garotas brilhassem e todas concordaram imensamente gratas e no mesmo instante foram bater a porta de Kallos, que as ouviu pacientemente, mas...

-Eu não posso aceitar – Disse cruzando os braços.

-Por quê? É pela Sora – Insistiu Mia.

-Só queremos alegrá-la um pouco – Pediu Anna.

-Não vai dar trabalho nenhum, nos prometemos – Insistiu Rosetta, mas Kallos balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Meninas, eu sei que vocês prezam muito pela amizade de Sora e quem o bem dela, mas eu não posso deixar que façam uma apresentação em feito de uma pessoa, algo pessoal, o Kaleido Star não trabalha dessa forma e eu não posso permitir que resolvam esse tipo de problema com apresentações, seria injusto com qualquer outra pessoa daqui, porque se eu liberar para vocês terei que liberar para todos que pedirem, entendam, mas, por favor, pensem em outra coisa.

As garotas concordaram desanimadas e saíram da sala, sabiam que seria realmente injusto ter a autorização, mas teria sido uma boa idéia. Kallos respirou fundo quando elas saíram, também estava preocupado com a estrela do Kaleido Star, mas diferente delas já conseguia imaginar em um porquê...

-E se nós fizermos a apresentação de uma outra forma? – Perguntou Anna já com planos malignos na cabeça.

-Como o quê? – Perguntou Rosetta.

-Não precisa ser direcionada a Sora, mas algo que passe o que nós queremos para ela, como alegria e felicidade.

-Tipo quando foi feito com a estréia da Marion!

-Isso mesmo Mia! E se fizermos dessa forma?

-Mas como vamos falar com o Kallos quando já dissemos a nossa verdadeira idéia, ele não vai acreditar que mudamos em relação a isso – Disse May já desanimada.

-Mas essa é a questão, ele não precisa dizer a ninguém – Disse Anna com um sorriso.

-Isso seria antiético, não acho justo forçar o Kallos a concordar com isso – Disse May andando de um lado ao outro tentando achar uma nova resposta, quando mais uma pessoa se juntou ao time dos preocupados.

-Eu reparei que vocês estão planejando alguma coisa, algo que eu possa ajudar? – Perguntou Ken com seu típico sorriso.

-Estamos tentando alegrar a Sora, mas até agora não conseguimos nada, e não podemos pedir ao Kallos porque já tentamos e acabamos por desperdiçar uma ótima idéia – Disse Mya com um olhar triste, Ken ponderou por alguns instantes e logo uma idéia nova surgiu.

-Sabe, a Marion é a mais nova aluna do Kaleido Star, peçam para ela brincar um pouco com a iohnatha, talvez isso divirta a Sora.

E antes que alguém pulasse de alegria dizendo 'é isso mesmo!vamos fazer isso' May cortou com um tom de voz sério e firme.

-Se a Sora quisesse ver os ensaios de alguém já estaria fazendo isso, mas a única coisa que ela sabe fazer é ficar trancada no quarto e dar um sorriso triste, ela _não _quer sair de lá, a Sora está muito estranha!

-Será que tem alguma coisa haver com os pais dela? – Chutou Rosetta, embora sentisse que não fosse isso, mas assim como todos ali buscavam algo para se conformarem por não conseguirem pensar em nada.

-A Sora é forte, sabemos que não é isso o motivo – Disse Mia.

-/-

-O quê? O senhor sabe como resolver o nosso problema? – Perguntou Mia surpresa e muito feliz. Kallos concordou.

-Mia, prepare um roteiro e eu tenho que falar com você sobre uma idéia surpresa – Disse se levantando e levando Mia para outra sala.

-/-

-Sora, você vai continuar deitada ai? – Perguntou May que estava parada ao lado da porta do quarto da japonesa, que estava deitada na cama ainda com a roupa do treino.

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem May... – Disse Sora se revirando na cama, May se aproximou um pouco visivelmente preocupada, reparou que a garota tinha fortes olheiras.

-Ei, você ta dormindo? Ta se alimentando direito? Você está com uma aparência horrível, o que você tem Sora? Ta todo mundo preocupado com você, então vê se melhora, se quiser que eu peça para algum médico vir é só me avisar... Eu vou voltar pro ensaio – Disse a garota receosa deixando o quarto, Sora murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível e se levantou rapidamente e correu para o banheiro onde vomitou.

-Ah... Isso não é bom, odeio estar com cólica – Disse enquanto lavava o rosto na pia e voltou rastejando pra cama onde caiu de cara no travesseiro – _Minha cabeça e meus seios doem..._

-/-

A peça já havia sido anunciada, era um romance chamado Nadja, envolvendo príncipes, princesas e muita magia, Sora seria a principal, mas o príncipe ainda era desconhecido, já que não havia sido mencionado quem seria e também nunca fora visto nos ensaios.

Mia guardava o segredo a sete chaves e para as amigas dizia que Kallos nem a ela havia contado, o que May duvida, mas não comentava porque não estava a fim de gerar intrigas, sendo que haviam conseguido realizar parte do objetivo.

Sora estava indo bem apesar de faltar a maioria dos ensaios sempre com a desculpa de estar cansada ou passando mal.

-/-

Após um dia longo de ensaios ao qual Sora havia aparecido e parecia estar bem melhor, voltando a ser radiante como sempre. As garotas se encontravam juntas e lanchando ocupando uma grande mesa redonda.

-Nossa Sora, esse seu prato está gigante, tem certeza que vai comer isso tudo? – Perguntou Anna ao ver o prato da japonesa ser quase o triplo do que havia feito, Sora concordou rindo e começou a comer.

-Você vai passar mal desse jeito, ninguém pode comer tanto assim – Disse May que se contentava com um prato muito mais rico em vitaminas do que as besteiras que Sora tomava e bebia uma caixa de suco de uva.

-Hn... De repente... May, me dá o seu suco? – Pediu Sora estendo a mão com um enorme sorriso, as garotas riram achando que era brincadeira, mas Sora continuou com a mão ali, com cara de pedinte, enquanto May fazia barulho com seu suco indicando que já não tinha mais nada para dividir.

-Sora, você não gosta de suco de uva – Disse Mia enquanto colocava mais pedrinhas de gelo no suco, Sora concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas eu fiquei com vontade sabe... Ah... Eu quero bolo de chocolate com recheio de doce de leite e muito granulado em cima!

-Sora, nós não temos isso aqui – Disse Anna com uma gota enorme sobre a cabeça.

-Acho que então eu vou ter que sair pra comprar – Disse Sora se levantando.

-Você não ta falando sério, está? – Perguntou May preocupada com o comportamento estranho da garota, Sora concordou com a cabeça.

-Credo Sora até parece que você está grávida, com desejo de doces assim – Brincou Marion que dava um pouco da comida para iohnatha, mas Sora olhou surpresa para a baixinha que parecia ate ter esquecido o que havia acabdo de falar.

-Nossa gente, eu lembrei que deixei o meu quarto a maior bagunça, vejo vocês depois – Disse Sora correndo, as garotas ficaram se olhando sem entender nada.

Sora correu para dentro do quarto, trancou a porta e foi para o banheiro onde lavou o rosto várias vezes, mas a respiração continuava descompassada e o rosto ligeiramente vermelho.

-Eu não posso acreditar, eu estou grávida... Grávida... Como isso pôde acontecer? Eu me cuidei... Eu... Por isso eu andei enjoada, cansada e com dor... Céus como eu não reparei isso antes? Como eu não pensei nisso antes... – Disse elevando a mão a cabeça e bagunçando o cabelo roxo – Há quanto tempo? Há quanto tempo o Leon foi para aquela viagem? – Se perguntou indo ate o quarto onde havia um pequeno calendário no móvel, voltou alguns meses onde estava circulada em vermelho uma data – Céus... Faz três meses... Três meses e eu só me dei conta agora...

Para piorar a situação, ela escuta batidas na porta e voz de suas amigas que certamente queriam entender porque havia corrido daquele jeito, mas Sora não estava com a menor vontade de inventar uma desculpa, então fingiu já estar dormindo. 

-Eu não posso participar da peça... Até posso, mas primeiro preciso ver um médico e então avisar ao Kallos... Contar as minhas amigas... Meu Deus... Meu Deus... Minha carreira... O Kaleido Star, o que vai acontecer agora?

-/-

O Kaleido Star brilhava novamente com a peça Nadja, roteiro de Mia Guillem, os cenários estavam exóticos e magníficos como sempre, as roupas eram todas muito bonitas, saias compridas e finas, com bonitos detalhes que podiam ser apreciados com a luz dos holofotes.

Mas a peça já encontrava em seu clímax, quando Sora que estava no trapézio iria finalmente ver o rosto de seu príncipe que usava um chapéu e uma máscara, o cabelo aparentemente estava escondido por trás da capa, já que não dava para ver.

E a verdade era que Sora ainda estava em choque com a descoberta da gravidez e o fato de ainda não ter contado para ninguém, apesar da atuação, não conseguia se sentir leve e atuar esquecendo apenas por aquele momento dessa preocupação, não conseguia fazer isso, era impossível, então não estava prestando muita atenção, somente tomava cuidado para não cair do trapézio com algumas leves pontadas na cabeça.

-Nadja, minha princesa, finalmente poderemos estar juntos – Disse o príncipe estendo a mão, Sora acordou de seus próprios pensamentos e viu a tensão na platéia, só então percebendo que era a cena dela e que teria que pular nos braços do príncipe, quando...

Ele desamarrou a capa, jogou a mascara e a cartola no chão, que caíram na rede e soltou o longo cabelo prateado, sendo o príncipe ninguém menos que Leon.

Sora elevou a mão à boca em um soluço mal contido e pulou do trapézio para os braços de seu verdadeiro príncipe, ele a abraçou com força.

-Sora, senti tanto a sua falta – Disse ele enquanto dava um beijo na cabeça da menina, estava apenas ficou na ponta dos pés e puxou o rosto dele o forçando a se inclinar um pouco e beijá-la, o que a platéia amou e deixou todos do Kaleido Star de boca aberta.

-E-ela d-desde quando e—la? – Gaguejava May já puxando os cabelos, Mia batia palmas com lagrimas nos olhos, Anna e Rosetta assobiavam alto, Marion e iohnatha batiam palmas comemorando, Ken dava um grande sorriso.

-Vamos terminar essa cena, Sora? – Perguntou Leon desfazendo o beijo, mas ainda com o rosto muito próximo ao dela, Sora concordou com a cabeça sem esconder o leve rubor no rosto ao perceber a gritaria da platéia.

Sora saltou do trapézio, quando sentiu uma tontura na qual não teve tempo de pensar, apenas apagou, a mão não chegou a tocar na barra do trapézio, caiu antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, Leon gritou desesperado e saltou para a rede e pegou a namorada que estava desacordada.

Silêncio geral na platéia, o público estava de pé tentando ver o que havia acontecido, Leon fez um sinal frenético para as garotas que estavam ali embaixo observando e atenção ficou ainda maior.

-Emergência, rápido! – Gritaram elas chamando os médicos que correram enquanto Leon descia com ela nos braços.

-/-

A turma preenchia uma ala do hospital, o show havia sido cancelado, e Kallos estava furioso e preocupado, como Sora estava passando mal e estava na peça e por quê? Esse por que estava sendo perguntado na cabeça de todos naquele exato momento.

Leon estava em uma sala separada conversando um médico que não trazia boas noticias.

-... Infelizmente a placenta de deslocou mais da metade... Isso gerou grandes complicações...

-Mas... Mas o que quer dizer? – Perguntou Leon ao entender que o médico falava grego a única coisa que havia entendido é que Sora não corria risco, mas o que ele queria dizer com o resto não fazia sentindo.

-Que o bebê não resistiu – Disse o medico por fim e deixou Leon sozinho na sala, onde ficou estático olhando para o nada, ainda captando a palavra "bebê" na qual ele não se lembrava de estar ciente.

-Filho... A Sora... Nós... – Disse ainda sem conseguir coordenar os pensamentos.

**Continua.**


	2. O fantástico segredo!

**A luz que emana de você. **

**YumeSangai.**

**Anime: Kaleido Star**

**Casal: Leon & Sora**

**Gênero: Romance / drama**

**Média de capítulos: 3/4**

**  
Sumário: Leon e Sora estão juntos, e estão mantendo segredo, mas este segredo está para se quebrar da pior forma.**

**Comentário para os leitores: **Gente obrigada de verdade pelos reviews, eles animam qualquer a continuar LeonxSora é o meu casal predileto. Eu não me dou muito bem em escrever muitos personagens juntos e vocês irão perceber que as cenas estarão divididas em grupos de personagens, os que não aparecerem, é por falta de espaço e diálogos enche lingüiça que eu prefiro não pôr, okay?

**Capítulo 02: Um fantástico segredo!**

Leon estava tão branco que May achou que fosse desmaiar, mas ele era forte. Os dois estavam em uma sala, depois da notícia Leon pediu que May fosse até lá, apesar dos problemas passados os dois eram amigos e tudo que Leon precisava era de um ombro amigo.

May com seus lindos olhos azuis observava Leon que estava sentado com as mãos escondendo o rosto, mas ele tremia como se estivesse com frio, May se agachou e afastou as mãos do amigo, olhando ternamente para o rosto em lágrimas de Leon.

-Leon, eu estou aqui, pode contar comigo, mas não me deixe te ver sofrer desse jeito – Disse enquanto passava a mão limpando as lágrimas, ele assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo.

-Você... Você... – Mas não sabia onde começar e como dizer a ela, precisava de impulso, que May percebeu que ela tinha que ajuda-lo a começar.

-Os médicos disseram que a Sora está bem, mas porque você está com essa cara? O que aconteceu que nós não estamos sabendo?

Leon ficou a fitando por alguns instantes e só então entendeu, Sora não havia contado a elas, pensou que fosse o único a não estar ciente das condições da namorada, teria tanto que explicar e estava tão confuso.

-Faz... 5 meses desde que eu e a Sora começamos a namorar – Disse fechando os olhos e descansando as mãos na perna, May assentiu levemente a cabeça – Mas...eu tive que partir nos últimos 3 meses para resolver alguma coisas...

Diferente do que muitos esperavam May não morria de ciúmes, ela não amava Leon, prezava demais pela amizade do rapaz, mas em momento algum pensou em tê-lo como namorado, apenas como parceiro e essa fora uma das razões que aliviou para o lado de Sora e Leon.

May e Leon haviam se tornado grandes amigos depois da técnica angelical, o Kaleido Star foi ficando cada vez mais brilhante e os dois cultivando uma amizade, pedidos de desculpas partiram da parte dos dois e eles explicaram um ao outro o que realmente sentiam, amizade e nenhum ressentimento.

Mas mesmo assim quando Leon e Sora começaram a namorar eles acharam melhor tomar isso como segredo, Sora confiava quando Leon contou que May não iria os prejudicar caso ficasse sabendo, mas sim para evitar problemas com as outras pessoas e a impressa, por alguns meses ficaria sendo um segredo.

Mas agora a impressa estava curiosa, Sora desmaiou no meio da apresentação, estava grávida, saiu do Kaleido em uma maca e sangrando, não por ferimentos pela queda, mas porque havia perdido o filho. Problemas e mais confusões para os dois que agora teriam que se explicar não só para os amigos.

-Leon, eu continuo do seu lado, você teve seus motivos para não me contar que estava com a Sora, eu confio no seu julgamento, mas por hora essa não é a questão, o que realmente aconteceu? – Perguntou com a voz calma, porém os olhos brilhavam seriamente, Leon a fitou, ela estava preocupada, claramente preocupada.

-A Sora estava grávida... – Disse desviando os olhos, May arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração acelerar, não era raiva, não era inveja e não era ciúme, era a mais profunda preocupação que agora também a atormentava.

-Mas...mas...mas...ela participou da peça, ninguém estava sabendo? Ninguém sabia? – Perguntou apertando as mãos contra o joelho de Leon, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu ainda não conversei com a Sora, mas eu acredito que nem ela mesma tivesse percebido.

-Por isso...era por isso que ela estava se sentindo mal, ela andou um tempo enjoada, cansada, estressada, mas ninguém percebeu nada, só achamos que por ela ser a estrela do Kaleido Star estava fazendo muita pressão a ela – Disse May puxando a ponta dos próprios cabelos e deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem – se eu...se eu tivesse descoberto...se eu tivesse me preocupado mais...

Leon deu um leve sorriso e puxou May para um abraço e carinhosamente passou a mão pelos cabelos da garota.

-Ninguém aqui é culpado pelo que aconteceu, nem você, eu ou até mesmo a Sora. Nós ainda não sabemos se a Sora estava ciente da gravidez, não vamos apressar nosso julgamento, não seria justo com ela, tudo bem?

May concordou com a cabeça e continuou abraçada ao amigo que sentiu com um grande peso a menos por ter contado a alguém e por ter sido May, ela não iria fazer perguntas inconvenientes, ela seria ela mesma, sensata a sua maneira de ser.

A turma já estava sabendo do que havia acontecido, os médicos trataram de acalmar a turma que fazia perguntas atrás de perguntas. Logo May e Leon saíram da sala passando por todos, uma confusão só começou ao lado dos dois, perguntas eram cuspidas tão rápido que não havia tempo de pensar em uma resposta.

-Calem a boca! – Gritou May e todos realmente se calaram – Deixem o Leon em paz, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, não esperem uma versão com mais detalhes do Leon! Assim como a Sora ele também está sofrendo, guardem as perguntas para depois ele não está em condições de aturar vocês como repórteres!

-O-obrigado May – Disse ainda um pouco sem graça pela confusão e se afastou com Kallos, sabendo que devia algumas respostas.

-/-

-Você foi inconseqüente, totalmente inconseqüente em ter escondido isso!

-Eu sei disso Kallos, e estou pronto para arcar com as conseqüências, mesmo se isso indicar a minha expulsão do Kaleido—

-Porque você e a Sora sempre acham que qualquer coisa está relacionada com expulsão? Vocês dois não saírão do Kaleido Star, e você Leon não está em condições de arcar com as conseqüências, você tem seus próprios problemas, então agora vá ficar ao lado da Sora, eu tenho certeza que vocês têm muito que conversar.

-/-

Leon não bateu na porta, apenas entrou vagarosamente, receosamente, engoliu em seco e se aproximou da cama, Sora estava deitada de lado com os olhos vermelhos e as mãos apertavam o travesseiro.

-Sora... – Ele a chamou gentilmente, ela se virou sobre saltada e rapidamente abraçou a cintura do namorado voltando a chorar.

-Leon... Leon... Eu sinto muito, eu não fazia idéia, eu realmente não fazia, eu juro! – Gritou aos prantos, Leon a abraçou ainda mais forte, deixou algumas lágrimas caírem, queria chorar, chorar junto dela, mas... Sentia que precisava ser um pouco mais forte, **por **ela.

-Eu sei Sora, eu sei... – Disse afastando algumas mechas que caiam em frente aos olhos castanhos que naquele momento eram os mais tristes que já havia visto os que demonstravam mais medo e fraqueza e que ele temia que não brilhassem mais.

-Ah Leon...Como eu não fui perceber? Me desculpe, me desculpe... – E começou a chorar tão forte que não conseguia dizer mais nada, Leon a abraçou com mais força e muito devagar os soluços foram cessando, assim como as lágrimas e logo Sora se encontrava dormindo.

A porta do quarto se abriu lentamente, e Layla entrou no quarto com Yuri. Leon estava parado perto da janela, com uma aparência totalmente acabada.

-Yuri... – Disse Layla enquanto deixava o casaco ao lado da cadeira, o loiro sorriu e levou Leon para fora do quarto.

-Senhorita Layla, eu sabia que viria – Disse Sora se ajeitando na cama e dando um fraco sorriso, a loira se sentou na beirada da cama e segurou as mãos de Sora.

-Sora, eu não sei o que aconteceu e não estou aqui para fazer perguntas, não vou deixar você ficar ainda mais desconfortável, eu estarei aqui unicamente para te ouvir, quando você quiser conversar pode dizer algo, se quiser dormir eu vou ficar aqui por um tempo, revezando com o Leon, está bem?

Sora concordou com a cabeça e ficou olhando para o teto por longos minutos, Layla não demonstrava impaciência, apenas estava quieta de olhos fechados, ainda segurando as mãos da japonesa.

-Por minha culpa o Kaleido Star... – Começou com a voz completamente chorosa, Layla imaginou que fosse dizer algo assim.

-Sora, não se preocupe com isso, você tem outros problemas agora, mas acho melhor você descansar.

-Eu...Depois da técnica angelical eu consegui tocar o coração do Leon, realizando o sonho da Sophie e desde então nós ficamos cada vez mais próximos – Disse de cabeça baixa, Layla sorriu.

Admirava Sora profundamente e depois da peça tinha certeza que Leon iria se empenhar em pedir desculpas e tentar algo mais com a nova estrela.

-E vocês decidiram manter isso em segredo para evitar as críticas.

Sora concordou e ficou em silêncio, Layla pareceu que essa era sua deixa.

-Sora, fugir disso só te trouxe mais problemas, isso vale para a nossa vida pessoal, nesse momento o Kallos, Mia e a May estão tomando conta da situação. O Leon está com medo, eu sei que você está triste e que passou por muita coisa, muito rápido, mas você precisa ser um pouco mais forte.

-Senhorita Layla...É que...Eu nunca pensei...Eu não fui capaz de perceber uma criança, era meu filho, eu deveria saber, o que ele deve pensar de mim agora? – Disse fitando Layla com os olhos trêmulos, bem distantes dali, a loira ficou realmente apreensiva que Sora pudesse perder o controle, a dor e a culpa a preenchiam por completo.

Se Fool estivesse ali, ele diria que Sagitário estava escondido em um manto muito profundo e que seria necessário esforço absurdo para tirá-lo dali.

Sora acabou dormindo e Layla estava sentada em um pequeno jardim com Yuri ao seu lado.

-E como ela está?

-Pior do que eu... – Disse fechando os olhos e amassando o copo de café que segurava, sentiu a mão de Yuri pousar em seu ombro.

-Layla, melhor do que ninguém... você pode ajuda-la.

-Não, eu não posso.

-Não é para comparar dores é para que ela veja que foi forte e que não é para ela desistir, porque senão...O Leon não vai agüentar e eu começaria a me sentir culpado por ter provocado a morte da Sophie.

Layla viu a expressão triste que estava estampada no loiro e não pôde deixar de se importar com isso, então se levantou, deixando o copo de café no banco.

-Yuri, você já foi perdoado pelo Leon e pela Sophie, não tem porque se sentir culpado. Você tem razão, eu vou falar com a Sora, eu não vou deixar aquela menina se afundar, afinal ela é o meu orgulho – E estava se afastando quando parou e disse ainda de costas – Obrigada Yuri.

O loiro sorriu e se sentou no lugar de Layla e ficou mexendo com o pouco do café que restava no copo.

-A Sora vai ficar bem não vai? Ela vai conseguir sair dessa, certo? – Perguntou Leon que se aproximou Yuri até se assustou, mas ficou feliz em vê-lo.

-Sim ela vai, afinal a Sora é a estrela mais brilhante do céu, nada vai ofuscar esse brilho – Disse Yuri olhando para o céu, onde o sol se escondia rapidamente.

-/-

-Sora... Realmente tem algo que eu tenho que contar – Disse Layla sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama da garota, que dormia. – Eu sei o que você está passando, por isso eu peço pra que seja forte, pra lutar, pra não ficar doente e correr riscos de vida, o seu sonho ainda não acabou, ele está no começo não o jogue fora, lute por quem você ama, lute para que você se torne uma pessoa melhor, seu filho não está em lágrimas, ele está bem, e está preocupado com você Sora, o Leon também e todo do Kaleido Star – Disse a loira segurando com a força a mão da japonesa que por alguns instantes pareceu apertá-la um pouco.

-/-

-Sabe Leon... Você tem sorte por não ser o demônio – Disse Yuri ainda olhando para cima, Leon ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender a apenas ficou fitando loiro.

-O que quer dizer? – Perguntou de uma vez, Yuri deixou o copo de café ao lado do banco.

-Eu sou o demônio, Leon você tem amor demais nas coisas que faz, olhe pra você agora, você ama a Sora, você ama a Sophie, você nunca conseguiu se tornar um demônio, você queria ser, mas a Sora não deixou a alma da Sophie também não, e você tem sorte – Disse Yuri se encurvando no banco e olhando para o chão.

-Yuri... Porque está me falando isso agora? Eu mudei, sei... Não existem mais demônios apenas anjos.

-Sabe Leon, eu fico feliz que você esteja com a Sora, vocês ficam muito bem juntos – Disse dando um leve sorriso.

-O-obrigado – Disse corando levemente não esperando o comentário.

-Sabe... Há mais ou menos uns 5 anos atrás eu e a Layla éramos namorados e nós também...escondemos de todos – Disse dando um fraco sorriso, Leon que até então estava em pé se sentou ao lado de Yuri querendo ouvir toda a história.

-/-

-Eu sei o que você está sentindo porque eu também escondi um relacionamento de todos do Kaleido Star, a principio por minha culpa, já que eu não queria chamar a atenção, eu só queria que me reconhecessem como estrela e não a que namorava o Yuri... Fico feliz que os seus motivos tenham sido diferentes – Disse dando um suspiro aliviado.

-/-

-O que mais aconteceu?

-Bem... Nós estávamos prontos para participar do Festival Internacional de Circo, era o maior desejo e chance da Layla e eu faria qualquer coisa por isso...uma das razoes pela qual eu atrapalhei você a Sophie...

-Diga-me Yuri, alguma vez você se arrependeu do que fez? Não antes de lutar comigo, nesse meio tempo, você se arrependeu?

-Eu disse Leon, eu sou o demônio...porque eu não me arrependi, não exatamente e não naquele momento, mas de outra forma...

-/-

-Sabe Sora, eu também estive grávida e você deve se perguntar por que nunca viu a minha filha e a resposta é porque eu optei pelo aborto para poder participar do Festival Internacional de Circo e continuar com o meu treinamento.

-/-

-Bem... Nós vencemos o Festival, mas logo depois a Layla disse que não queria mais nada comigo e eu acabei descobrindo que ela esteve grávida e abortou, disse que me odiava e que se sentia mal por ter feito tudo aquilo, porque eu estraguei seu sonho – Disse Yuri tremendo levemente – Nesse momento eu me arrependi de ter feito aquilo com a Sophie, pela Layla entende? Nesse momento eu me tornei o demônio.

-Eu não sabia...

-Eu botei a culpa na minha filha, eu culpei a Layla e você... Culpei todos por ser incompetente, por ter olhado apenas pra mim, decidi destruir o Kaleido Star, eu só queria vingança, até me encontrar com a Layla e principalmente com a Sora, as duas juntas, com elas eu não era capaz de dar dois passos sem sentir um grande peso em mim...

-Você acha que não foi redimido?

-Eu não fui, vai demorar muito, não é?

-Sim, eu sei como é eu ainda não fui, um dia os demônios vão virar anjos?

-Um dia vocêvai conseguir.

-Porque você não conseguiria?

-Porque tem um anjo ao seu lado.

-/-

-E você e o Yuri? – Perguntou Sora abrindo vagarosamente os olhos e se ajeitando na cama, Layla até pulou pra trás ao ver que a menina estava acordada.

-B-bem, nós nos separamos, com tudo isso, eu não poderia ficar com ele, a minha culpa era maior que a minha raiva, esses sentimentos eram mais fortes, por isso eu me tornei um pouco mais rígida.

-Senhorita Layla...

-E você é como se fosse ela, a minha filha, por isso eu fui mais rígida com você, desde o início você era o meu sonho.

-Senhorita Layla – Disse a menina meio as lágrimas a abraçando. – Muito obrigada Senhorita Layla, você sempre foi muito importante para mim, sempre.

**Continua...**


	3. Um fantástico vínculo de amor e amizade!

**A luz que emana de você.**

**Anime: Kaleido Star**

**Casal: Leon & Sora**

**Gênero: Romance / drama**

**Média de capítulos: 4**

**  
Sumário: Leon e Sora estão juntos, e estão mantendo segredo, mas este segredo está para se quebrar da pior forma.**

**N/A: **Nossa, eu realmente não esperava ir tão longe com uma idéia que era pra ser apenas um one-shot!

Desculpem a demora com esse capítulo, acontece que primeiramente eu não gostei dele, apesar do tamanho e segundo por recomendações médicas, já que estou com tendinite e terceiro porque não tenho muito tempo, estudo de manhã e faço cursinho a tarde, aí não me sobra muito tempo, uma vez que ainda tenho deveres e estudar para os testes.

**Capítulo 03: Um fantástico vínculo de amor e amizade!**

-E você é como se fosse ela, a minha filha, por isso eu fui mais rígida com você, desde o início você era o meu sonho.

-Senhorita Layla – Disse a menina meio as lágrimas a abraçando. – Muito obrigada Senhorita Layla, você sempre foi muito importante para mim, sempre.

-Obrigada Sora por ser o meu maior orgulho.

As duas ficaram abraçadas por algum tempo, até que Sora se recompôs e se ajeitou na cama.

-Senhorita Layla...

-Sim Sora?

-Porque você não está com o Jovem Yuri? Eu tenho certeza que ele ainda gosta de você – Disse sorrindo.

O primeiro sorriso desde que Sora soubera que estava grávida, um sorriso sincero que deixou Layla envergonhada.

-Bem...eu não pretendo...eu não... – Disse procurando as palavras que corriam de um lado para o outro.

-Você está só esperando o Jovem Yuri ir procurá-la, não é?

-Não diga bobagens não estou esperando nada! – Disse com o rosto corado e se virou ficando de costas, Sora abafou o riso.

-/-

-Você não gosta da Sora, não é? – Perguntou Leon sem olhar para o loiro, que apenas sorriu.

-Eu sei o que você está tentando perguntar... Eu apenas... Queria ser redimido pela Layla através da Sora.

-Yuri se você é o verdadeiro demônio... Você é o mais estúpido...

-O que? – Resmungou pela primeira vez se virando e encarando Leon.

-Você pode ter mudado, mas continua um idiota se esse tempo todo não falou com a Layla, ta esperando o que?

-Toma conta da sua vida... – Resmungou voltando a olhar para outro lado. – Como a conversa foi parar em mim?

-Ela foi sobre você o tempo todo se não percebeu...

-Ei, eu não estava aqui me desabafando eu estava ape—

-Eu sei o que estava fazendo, obrigado, mas quer fazer um favor para a Sora?

-O que?

-Vá falar com a Layla.

-Cala essa boca...

-/-

-Sora que bom que está bem! – Disse Mia ao entrar no quarto com Anna e Rosetta.

-Olá meninas, desculpe o susto que dei em vocês – Disse dando um leve sorriso e um bocado sem graça por não ter contado nada a elas, mas elas não estavam preocupadas com isso.

-O importante é que você está bem – Disse Rosetta dando um beijo no rosto da japonesa.

-A gente não pode ficar muito tempo aqui, não é? – Perguntou Anna olhando para o quarto que estava ficando apertado, Layla concordou com a cabeça.

-É bom que ela descanse, vocês podem visitá-la outra hora.

As garotas saíram a tempo de Yuri, Leon e Ken entrarem no quarto. Leon ficou sentado na beirada da cama segurando uma das mãos de Sora, Layla estava sentada na cadeira, Yuri encostado ao lado da janela e Ken na porta.

-Yuri porque não diz o que tem que dizer? – Resmungou Leon olhando com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, o loiro corou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, Sora acompanhou os olhares dos dois e sorriu graciosamente.

-A Senhorita Layla também tem algo a dizer!

-O que? Eu não tenho nada a dizer – Disse Layla quase caindo da cadeira com o impulso que deu.

Ken ficou desconfortável por não saber o que estava acontecendo e logo pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos.

-Bom, acho que a Sora precisa ficar um pouco sozinha.

Embora a japonesa não fosse muito a favor disso, ele estava certo, Layla, Yuri e Ken deixaram o quarto.

-Leon... – Começou meio incerta e com medo das próprias palavras, mas os olhos do namorado vibravam de nervosismo, receio do que quer que ela fosse dizer, Sora percebeu e deu um sorriso, diminuindo levemente a sensação ruim, mas ainda não era suficiente – Eu sei que pedir desculpas não é suficiente, a minha irresponsabilidade resultou nisso – Disse de olhos fechados, aparentemente calma, mas as mãos estavam fechadas e tremendo.

-Não Sora, ninguém é culpado, por favor, não pegue todo o peso para você – Disse Leon segurando as mãos dela, apesar de estarem juntos, Leon nunca havia agido daquela forma, mas não tinha tempo para gostar disso, por mais que quisesse a situação não permitia.

-Eu só não queria que tivesse terminado assim...E-eu conversei com a senhorita Layla, me sinto melhor, mas não me é suficiente... – Disse mordendo o lábio inferior e segurando as lágrimas, Leon inclinou o corpo e deu um beijo na testa dela.

-É normal, e não tem problema se sentir triste, mas quero que saiba que não é o fim do mundo, eu não vou desistir e não vou deixar que você sequer pense nisso – Disse com uma convicção assustadora, porém agradável e estimulante.

Sora secou as poucas lágrimas que escorreram e deu um leve sorriso, feliz por ter alguém como Leon ao seu lado. Mas não seria egoísta a ponto de deixá-lo se preocupar com ela, sabia que ele também estava abatido e também precisava dela.

Foi quando se sentiu orgulhosa com o pensamento que soprou, seria forte por ele, pelo Kaleido Star e para que nunca mais essa situação se repetisse, com ninguém.

Foi a vez de Leon se surpreender, quando Sora o puxou e desajeitadamente ele ficou abraçado a ela, com o rosto descansando em seu peito e o corpo equilibrado na beirada da cama.

-Tudo vai ficar bem, então não se preocupe, mais tarde faremos uma homenagem ao nosso filho, que agora é um anjo, e tem algo que eu sinto que preciso fazer – Disse acariciando os longos cabelos do namorado, que murmurou algo como resposta e relaxou.

-/-

-Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido conversar com a Sora – Disse Yuri que estava encostado na parede ao lado do corrimão, Layla estava sentada nos degraus da escada.

-E você manter uma conversa com o Leon.

-Ele não é mais a mesma pessoa, a Sora o mudou.

-A Sora tem esse poder, de mudar todos a sua volta, e é por isso que eu estou preocupada, essa menina não pode perder o esplendor que tem.

-Layla está na hora de você deixar de proteger a Sora e deixa-la voar livremente.

-Ela precisa de mim – Cuspiu sem se importar com o que Yuri realmente queria dizer, logo baixou a cabeça envergonhada pela precipitação, gostava de Yuri e brigar com ele não daria em nada.

O loiro coçou a cabeça e se afastou, mas assim que começou a subir as escadas, sentiu algo o puxar, ele se virou sem muita vontade.

-Aonde vai?

-Falar com o Kallos, ele não quer ficar atrapalhando a Sora – Dito isso puxou a perna e subiu rapidamente. Layla sabia que não havia ferido os sentimentos de Yuri com o que havia acabado de dizer, mas se sentia mal por não tê-lo por perto agora que precisava dele.

-/-

Sora sentiu a luz adentrar o quarto e bater em seu rosto, se sentou na cama ainda sonolenta e coçou os olhos ainda preguiçosa, olhou para o sofá e não estranhou ao não ver Leon ali, embora ele tivesse dito que estaria ali quando ela acordar.

-Fool! – Gritou surpresa quando viu o pequeno fantasma bem ao seu lado.

-Fico feliz que esteja bem minha tolinha.

-Achei que não fosse mais vê-lo – Disse aliviada por ele estar ali, ele sorriu gratificado pelas palavras.

-Isso ainda não irá acontecer afinal você é a estrela do Kaleido Star – Disse já calculando o que vinha a seguir.

-Eu não sei se sou capaz... de seguir com isso, eu não me sinto bem para continuar, talvez se eu pedir umas férias aos Kallos – Disse se conformando com sua pobre teoria, Fool balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Sora, posso não saber sua dor, posso ser egoísta com minhas palavras, mas saiba que Sagitário está temporariamente escondido, você está se escondendo da luz que brilha lá fora, não deixe esse medo ser maior do que o esplendor que só existe em você, todos estão te esperando, não espere por uma flecha dourada.

Sora sorriu, realmente não podia esperar para ser tirada daquela situação, uma vez que estava ciente de que poderia acabar puxando alguém para junto dela, ao mesmo buraco.

-Eu não esperava por uma responsabilidade tão grande, mas eu vou confiar em mim mesma, obrigada Fool, eu não pretendo mais fugir – Disse pondo os pés para fora da cama, quando o fantasma tirou uma carta de seu baralho de Tarô.

-Sora, você receberá visitas e cuidado para elas não te guiarem, sua carta é o Ermitão, aquele cujo o lampião guia seu próprio caminho, mas você já sabe que eu destino é uma roda, onde você mesma pode muda-lo.

Sora havia de um tempo para ca começado a prestar mais atenção nas adivinhações de Fool, mas essa realmente não havia entendido, e nem houve tempo, pois três batidas soaram na porta e logo 4 pessoas já conhecidas entraram.

-Mamãe! Papai! Maname! Yume! – Disse totalmente surpresa, os quatro a cercaram com perguntas e abraços.

Maname ficou encostada na parede deixando que os pais falassem primeiro, Yume já com 5 anos estava sentada no sofá brincando de desamarrar e amarrar o sapato.

-A Maname nos contou e o que aconteceu o logo o Sr. Keido ligou pedindo que fossemos vê-la, meu deus, então é verdade – Disse a mulher abraçando a filha, o pai apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Sora, o que aconteceu? Você não era tão irresponsável assim, esse cara será processado – Disse o pai.

-Não! Não, o-o Leon é meu namorado, nós estamos juntos há algum tempo... – Disse sem graça por ter de dizer isso aos pais.

-Não interessa, Sora esse Kaleido Star está te prejudicando.

-Nós achamos que você deve voltar para casa – Disse a mãe por fim.

Sora viu o quarto rodar e logo em seguida apagou, caindo no chão, o quarto virou uma confusão com médicos e enfermeiras entrando e saindo, todos haviam sido expulsos e bronqueados pelo médico por terem piorado a situação da filha que apresentava um quadro tremendamente evolutivo em pouquíssimo tempo.

-Ah, vocês são os pais da Sora, não é? – Disse Mia feliz em vê-los, mas a expressão dos Naegino não era de nenhuma satisfação.

-O que aconteceu? Como puderam deixar minha filha apresentar uma peça naquelas condições! – Rosnou o pai se levantando da cadeira.

-Mas é que... – Mia não teve tempo de continuar a frase, pois logo mais comentários ofensivos vieram.

-Esse Leon quer prejudicar a carreira da minha irmã – Disse Yume que estava quieta até então, Mia balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, para seu consolo.

-Não é verdade, a Sora e o Leon são um ótimo casal, os dois juntos fazem o Kaleido Star brilhar – Disse Ken tomando frente da bronca.

-A Sora precisa do apoio de todo mundo e não de broncas, ela já é bem grandinha – Disse Rosetta saindo de trás dos dois.

-Você é a campeã de Diabolos? – Perguntou Yume, Rosetta concordou com a cabeça. – Eu não gosto de você – Disse fazendo bico.

-Pois eu também não gosto de você sua mal criada – Disse Rosetta dando língua.

-E onde está esse Leon? – Perguntou o pai ignorando a briga das duas pequenas, Mia e Ken se entreolharam, Leon não estava na melhor condição de receber esse tipo de visita, uma vez que era bom lembrar que ele também estava sofrendo.

-O Leon ta ocupado, vocês vão ter é que esperar até que ele venha falar com vocês – Disse uma voz raivosa, todos olharam para May que se aproximava de braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

-Você é o que a guarda-costas dele? – Perguntou Maname furiosa pela briga de todos, May sorriu.

-Sou sim, e não vou deixar que vocês o ataquem até que estejam cientes do que está acontecendo.

Os pais se entreolharam já preocupados esperando por piores noticias.

-A Sora perdeu o filho, ela não está bem, mas já está sorrindo, não precisamos que vocês venham e queiram afastá-la do sonho dela, porque ninguém do Kaleido Star vai deixá-los a mandarem para o Japão coisa que ela realmente não quer fazer, se preocupem mais com a saúde dela do que com a confusão ocorrida!

-May, não seja grosseira – Disse Kallos se aproximando, a chinesa virou o rosto ofendida pelo diretor defender os pais de Sora – Vamos conversar com calma – Disse os guiando para uma sala vazia no hospital.

Maname não entrou e ficou parada no banco, todos se afastaram e vagarosamente ela seguiu May, onde logo em seguida achou Leon.

-Então eles já estão aqui? – Perguntou Leon de costas, May concordou com a cabeça e se sentou ao lado dele.

-Não se preocupe o Kallos está com eles, com certeza eles não vão mais pegar no seu pé.

-Eu não me importo com isso May, quero apenas a Sora ao meu lado... Ela disse que ainda tem algo a fazer, eu acho que é alguma idéia sobre apresentação, não tenho certeza, mas sinto que tem alguma coisa haver com a técnica Angelical.

-A Sora não deve mais atuar – Disse Maname invadindo o cômodo, May ficou parada ao lado de Leon, com uma mão no ombro do rapaz e a outra fechada em punhos, totalmente agressiva.

-E quem é você para dizer isso? – Questionou Leon com seus olhos frios, Maname sentiu-se receosa diante daquela pessoa, mas não deu o braço a torcer.

-Sou amiga da Sora, eu vi a apresentação Angelical, vi sua atuação Sr. Oswald, mas não concordou com sua posição.

-Que posição? – Perguntou afastando a mão de May.

-A de namorado da Sora e quere-la no Kaleido Star, se ela precisa se cuidar, ela precisa da família, ela precisa de amigos e deve voltar a ares puros, ela deve ficar no Japão.

-Isso é impossível – Disse se levantando – Queira ou não, ela terá que fazer uma aparição pública diante da imprensa, e ela não irá retornar ao Japão, pois seu futuro está ligado ao Kaleido Star, ela não irá fugir, se quiser passar algum tempo com ela fique aqui, se não quiser de o fora.

May ficou receosa, Leon estava furioso, apesar de tudo ele jamais agiria assim, ao menos iria se lembrar que os pais e amigos da Sora também estavam preocupados, mas naquele momento ele não estava interessado.

-Olha deixa o Leon em paz ta legal? – Disse May empurrando Maname para fora do quarto e logo em seguida trancou a porta – Desculpe, ela não deveria ter entrado.

Leon caiu sentado no sofá com as mãos na cabeça e murmurando algo incompreensível.

-Leon! Você está bem? – Perguntou May se abaixando ao lado dele. Maname apenas escutou a pequena confusão e se afastou ressentida.

-/-

-Sora, por favor, fique boa – Disse Rosetta segurando a mão da japonesa com força, esta apenas sorriu e acariciou os cabelos ruivos da mestra de diabolos.

-Não se preocupe, eu logo logo vou voltar para o Kaleido Star.

-E nós faremos uma atuação juntas? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade, Sora concordou e a ruiva a abraçou.

-Sora, acho que precisamos conversar – Disse Maname entrando no quarto, Rosetta continuou abraçada a Sora como se não fosse deixá-la se aproximar, e não iria mesmo, percebendo isso Sora se sentou.

-Rosetta, depois nós conversamos...

-Mas Sora...

-Por favor.

Rosetta concordou sem muita vontade e saiu demoradamente no quarto, sempre olhando para Maname.

-Desculpe por isso.

-Tudo bem, eu vejo que todos gostam muito de você, foi muito difícil entrar aqui – Disse respirando aliviada e se sentou no sofá.

-Eu acho que você quer saber de tudo não é?

-Eu li na internet, mas não acredito em tudo que dizem, mas me diga Sora, você e o Leon estão mesmo juntos? Isso é mesmo sério?

Sora sabia que seria muito mais difícil explicar, principalmente sendo Leon a pessoa complexa que era, na verdade não tão complexo depois que o conhecia o problema era se aproximar.

Maname havia assistido a apresentação assim como os pais, ela ficara próxima de Mia, Anna e Ken, mas ficou totalmente receosa com Leon, mesmo ele tendo melhorado seu comportamento.

-Eu sei que parece um pouco impossível, mas o Leon é muito gentil se o conhecer.

-E quem o conhece dessa forma além de você? – Sora percebeu a malicia na pergunta, já entendo que ela falava de May.

-A May, a Sophie, acho que o Jovem Yuri...Maname eu sei que o que falam do Leon não é nada agradável, mas ele é muito mais do que isso.

-Sora eu estou preocupada com você, perdeu um filho, está com esse cara, eu e os seus pais estamos realmente preocupados com você, volte para o Japão, esqueça isso tudo, vamos, fique conosco de uma vez por todas.

-Sim, Sora fique com a gente, passe mais tempo comigo – Disse Yume sentando na cama. Sora olhou para a porta e viu os pais ali presentes e Kallos logo atrás.

-Eu posso te dar umas férias Sora... – Disse Kallos olhando fixamente para ela, não houve tempo para uma resposta, o quarto ficou cheio, Layla, Yuri, Leon, May e Rosetta entraram junto dos outros.

-Eu...

Sora olhou para cada um, analisou cada um, tirando Rosetta o resto do Kaleido Star estava impassível, não demonstravam nada, os pais estavam receosos mais os olhos brilhavam de alguma forma, Rosetta e Yume a olhavam segurando a respiração.

Nesse instante que Sora percebeu que Rosetta estava com Fool nas mãos, e que dizia algo muito baixo a ele.

_Não pode ser... A Rosetta pode ver o Fool, desde quando?...Eu sinto a mesma apreensão que no festival de circo, mas aqui não posso me desculpar e fugir, eu só posso seguir um caminho, como a carta que se guiava._

_Se eu voltar para o Japão, vão vou estar fazendo nada além de adiar problemas e deixa-los sobre as costas do Leon..._

_...Não posso fazer isso, eu...tem algo que eu preciso fazer, pelo meu filho._

-Eu não irei voltar para o Japão, tem muitas coisas que eu preciso fazer, tem muitos sonhos que eu ainda quero realizar o Kaleido Star sempre esteve comigo, assim como os meus amigos e vocês – Disse olhando para os pais e a amiga – Por um instante eu achei que nunca mais conseguiria olhar para nenhum de vocês – Disse com os olhos passando por Layla, Leon e Yuri – Mas eu tive o apoio que precisava – olhando para Rosetta, May, Mia, Anna, Ken e Marion. – Eu quero continuar com as apresentações fantásticas que o Kaleido Star desenvolve, eu não sei se ainda serei capaz de realizar a Técnica Angelical com a mesma plenitude, mas é por vocês que eu farei isso, por todos que eu conheço e por aqueles que ainda virão e aos que já foram... – Disse fechando os olhos, quando os abriu, Leon estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

-O Kallos conversou com os seus pais, eles não irão te levar para o Japão, ficarão aqui por algum tempo e para a próxima apresentação. – E se virou para os presentes – Me desculpe, pelos problemas causados – Disse fazendo uma longa reverencia.

-Obrigada pelo apoio de todos, nós seguiremos com uma nova idéia.

-Que idéia? – Perguntou Kallos.

-Estrela cadente!

**Continua.**


	4. A fantástica idéia ?

**A luz que emana de você.**

**Anime: Kaleido Star**

**Casal: Leon & Sora****, Yuri & Layla.**

**Gênero: Romance**

**Média de capítulos: 7**

**  
Sumário: Leon e Sora estão juntos, e estão mantendo segredo, mas este segredo está para se quebrar da pior forma.**

**N/A: **E mais uma vez, me desculpem pela demora!! Eu queria escrever mais rápido, mas não ando com muito tempo livre, fico rascunhando por aí e acabo perdendo o papel.

**Capítulo 4: A fantástica idéia (?)**

Sora passou mais algumas semanas contra vontade no hospital e deu graças a deus quando pôde fazer as malas e voltar para o Kaleido Stage, onde foi recebida com uma festa organizada por Sara.

Apesar de estar cansada, ficou algum tempo, mas a pedidos de Leon, ficou descansando no quarto, que era maior do que ocupava antigamente, ficava em um ala especial daquele prédio.

Na verdade o quarto maior não existia, Sora iria ter um quarto fora daquela área, mas como não queria ficar longe das amigas, criou-se um quarto especial, que apesar do tamanho ser maior que o de todos, ninguém foi contra a idéia e Leon fora transferido para o quarto dela, para assegurar que ela ficaria bem.

-Mas porque eu não posso ficar com a Sora? – Perguntou pela milionésima vez a ruivinha batendo pé, Anna respirou fundo e se agachou ficando do tamanho da pequena.

-Rosetta, eles são namorados, e o Leon passou muito pouco tempo com a Sora, o resultado de ela ter ficado no hospital por mais tempo, foi depressão, essa falta que o Leon trouxe, agora vamos deixá-los mais sozinhos porque eles precisam disso no momento, quando eles estiverem melhores, você pede pra dormir com ela, ta bom?

-Só pelo bem da Sora.

Anna sorriu e deu graças por ela ter entendido. Rosetta sabia que estava sendo inconveniente querendo ter toda a atenção de Sora, mas sentia falta dela, os dois não eram os mesmos, mas ela não havia se dado conta que todos achavam a mesma coisa.

As coisas tinham mudado, seria isso... melhor?

-E então Fool como andam as coisas? – Perguntou sentada na cama observando o espírito do palco que flutuava perto da janela, ele sorriu em vê-la acordada.

-Tudo muito calmo. Você não vai dizer nem pra mim o que é essa sua nova idéia?

-Será que pelas suas cartas você não consegue dizer? – Perguntou com um sorriso sincero, não estava de deboche, porque na verdade queria que Fool fizesse alguma revelação, pois assim saberia como agir, mas para sua surpresa, o pequeno espírito sorriu e não tirou nenhuma carta.

-Cuide-se Sora – Disse por fim, desaparecendo.

-Será que... Tem algo errado? – Se perguntou piscando seguidamente.

-O que poderia estar errado? – Perguntou uma voz se aproximando, Leon saia do banheiro, secando o cabelo.

-N-nada! N-não é nada! – Disse balançando as mãos freneticamente, o jovem sorriu e sentou na cama.

-Quer que eu pegue algo pra você? – Perguntou desviando o assunto e sorrindo, deixando a toalha molhada na beira da cama.

-Eu ainda posso fazer as coisas Leon – Disse fazendo careta e engatinhou até pegar a toalha e jogar na cabeça do namorado, o ajudando a secar o cabelo – Não vai querer pegar um resfriado, não é?

-Então Sora, não vai dizer nem pra mim essa sua idéia? – Perguntou rindo.

A japonesa parou de bagunçar o cabelo dele e se sentou de frente a ele, ficou séria, e deu a língua.

-Não! Primeiro eu vou contar ao Kallos, ele tem que me 'aprovar' a minha idéia – Disse saltando da cama.

-Parece que você não está indo lá pedir sua autorização – Disse erguendo a sobrancelha, ela sorriu e saiu do quarto. – Espero que saiba que o que está fazendo...

-/-

-A minha pequena está brilhando com tanta força – Disse Fool para ninguém, enquanto do alto do Kaleido Stage observava tudo e todos, viu a japonesa correr dos quartos até dentro do circo – E ela corre em busca de seu novo sonho, mas Sora...é uma pena eu não poder dizer isso diretamente a você, mas... A sua estrela cadente continua brilhando, ela irá chegar até você em algum momento, nesse instante, você poderá guiar a todos, mas aguarde...

-/-

Nos corredores do circo, Sora procurou fugir de todos os conhecidos, evitou usar o macacão jeans, usava o uniforme de empregados e um boné, cujo o cabelo estava todo preso dentro.

Bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou logo em seguida, o diretor ergue a sobrancelha sem reconhecê-la.

Sora sorriu gentilmente e tirou o 'disfarce'.

-Não pensei que Leon fosse deixá-la sair tão cedo do quarto – Brincou rodando levemente na confortável cadeira e fazendo sinal para que Sora senta-se na que estava a sua frente, ela assim o fez.

-Eu também pensei, e para provar que minha saúde está boa, eu vim apresentar a minha idéia.

-Pensei que fosse só delírio no hospital.

Uma veia saltou da testa da japonesa com a implicância do dono.

-Vou logo avisando Sora, sendo você a estrela, não espere que eu te de uma colher d—

E foi cortado por Sora que se levantou batendo com as mãos na mesa.

-Eu não serei a estrela. – Disse firme, com a voz calma, porém seus olhos brilhavam com certo receio, receio de Kallos.

-Como!?

-Todos seremos...

Kallos não gostou do tom fantasioso que Sora iniciava a idéia, sempre achara muito bonito a maneira como ela dominava determinadas situações, mas era absurda qualquer idéia, qualquer peça que fosse levada em uma filosofia de vida.

-Explique isso direito... – Disse ajeitando os óculos e sem esconder o tom um pouco nervoso da voz.

-Estrela cadente, a estrela que realiza todos os desejos, ela brilha com louvor, a única capaz de unir todos, todo o tipo de pessoa, mesmo que seja no instante de fazer o pedido, eu serei essa estrela e com esse dom irei realizar o desejo de todos.

Kallos não sabia se ela falava da peça ou de seu desejo para com os amigos, e acabou por concluir que era ambos, esse desejo que movia a história da peça.

-Sora... – Começou descontente, mas a menina não estava a fim de ouvir mais sermões, balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou com a voz chorosa, não queria fraquejar na frente de Kallos, mas acabara se tornando mais sensível depois de tudo.

-Eu não irei aceitar um não Kallos, eu vou escrever o roteiro com a ajuda da Mia, e ele estará pronto em dois dias! – Disse com tamanha convicção que surpreendeu ambos.

-Sora-

-Se eu não conseguir, não voltarei a tocar no assunto e você não terá que atender a outro pedido egoísta meu.

-Eu me recuso – Disse friamente.

Sora baixou a cabeça, as mãos tremeram na base da mesa, engoliu bem as lágrimas e ergueu o rosto, com uma expressão totalmente séria.

-Não é um pedido Kallos, eu estou dizendo que irei fazer a peça, eu não desejo atropelar a sua ordem, mas eu suplico! Não recuse a minha idéia, é o meu último ato.

-O que quer dizer?

-Com isso tudo que aconteceu, eu sinto que não vou ficar muito tempo como estrela do Kaleido Stage, essa peça vai me guiar a buscar essa pessoa pra você, então me deixe fazer isso, por todos.

-Você tem idéia do que está fazendo?

-Sim.

-Então fique a vontade.

-Obrigada Kallos – Disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia e deixando a sala. O diretor piscou seguidamente, estranhando aquela antiga Sora que teria pulado em cima dele dizendo 'obrigada, obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Eu nunca mais vou pedir qualquer outra coisa, eu juro' e sorriu em ver como ela havia crescido.

-Sora Naegino... Você conheceu o Kaleido Stage quando criança lutou pelo seu sonho de ser a estrela, e agora se mostra uma mulher em tanto.

-Fico feliz que a reconheça assim – Disse Sara entrando de surpresa, deixando Kallos um pouco constrangido, mas digno o suficiente de não demonstrar isso.

-Ela merece muita coisa, e vai conseguir – Disse ajeitando os óculos, Sara concordou com um sorriso.

-Afinal ela não é a **só** a Sora, não é **só **a estrela do Kaleido Stage, ela é muito mais do que **isso**.

-/-

Com a noite caindo, uma reunião estava prestes a acontecer, todos já estavam se afastando para os quartos, mas um grupo se reunia em uma sala no ginásio.

Sora, Layla, Leon, Yuri e Sara.

-Então Sora, do que se trata? – Perguntou Yuri tomando a frente, Sora sorriu satisfeita por ter sido ele o primeiro a pergunta, talvez se fosse Layla... não, não tinha tempo para pensar, o tempo urge e Kallos ficaria furioso se ela não concluísse a idéia com todos e o roteiro pronto no prazo estimado.

-Não é uma peça com o tema específico, não é mais uma história com acrobacias marcantes, o roteiro não está pronto – E diante da expressão confusa de todas ela continuou – Primeiro vou apresentar a idéia a vocês que vão realizar isso comigo.

-Sora – Layla foi a primeira a interromper – Eu não faço mais parte do Kaleido Stage.

-Senhorita Layla, ouça, por favor, tenho certeza que a farei mudar de idéia, para o ato final. – Disse com uma convicção assustadora nos olhos.

-Vai ser a maior peça apresentada pelo Kaleido Stage, com o maior número de acrobacias, e vocês as conhecem muito bem...

-Sora não me diga que você... – Começou Leon mais foi interrompido pela namorada.

-Técnica Fantástica, Fênix Dourado, Espiral Demônio e por último a Técnica Angelical.

-O QUE!? – Gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

**N/F:** Acho que vocês já perceberam, mas eu vou passar a usar Kaleido Stage quando me referir ao circo, uma vez que "Kaleido Star" é uma adaptação nossa.


	5. Roteiro em mãos

**A luz que emana de você.**

**Anime: Kaleido Star**

**Casal: Leon & Sora, Yuri & Layla.**

**Gênero: Romance**

**Média de capítulos: 7**

**  
Sumário: Leon e Sora estão juntos, e estão mantendo segredo, mas este segredo está para se quebrar da pior forma.**

**N/A: **Já perceberam que a média de capítulos aumenta gradualmente? xD

**Capítulo 5: Roteiro em mãos.**

-Vai ser a maior peça apresentada pelo Kaleido Stage, com o maior número de acrobacias, e vocês as conhecem muito bem...

-Sora não me diga que você... – Começou Leon mais foi interrompido pela namorada.

-Técnica Fantástica, Fênix Dourado, Espiral Demônio e por último a Técnica Angelical.

-O QUE!? – Gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Sora, como você espera que apresentemos isso tudo? – Perguntou Layla tentando manter a calma.

-Sora- - Ia começar Yuri, mas foi rapidamente cortado pela japonesa.

-Não, por favor, eu quero muito realizar a peça, me ajudem, eu estarei com o roteiro e vocês poderão analisar com mais calma, mas, por favor, não vetem minha idéia, eu **preciso **dela.

Sora saiu da sala e decidiu procurar Mia, nada melhor do que já começar a planejar tudo; respirou fundo já imaginando no que poderia dar...

-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Yuri cruzando as pernas e apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

-Como assim o que vamos fazer? Não podemos realizar isso – Disse Leon ligeiramente furioso.

-Vocês dois não comecem... – Disse Layla olhando de um para o outro – Primeiro, vamos ver o roteiro, sei que a idéia não nos agradou a principio, mas onde está toda a confiança que vocês tem naquela menina? E se o Kallos não falou nada, acho que devemos deixar nos levar...

-Pode ser perigoso – Começou Leon, mas a loira o cortou.

-O maior perigo já foi enfrentado, Leon, ajude a Sora, por favor – Disse se levantando e sendo seguida por Yuri.

Os dois saíram do Kaleido Stage; Já estava tarde, o vento batia com força, deixando qualquer um arrepiado, Layla ignorava esse fato, estava apoiada na grade de ferro, olhando para o mar.

-Você está preocupada com ela, não? – Começou Yuri, não tinha muito a falar e para dizer a verdade nem tinha vontade de começar uma conversa, e agora se perguntava por que havia abrido a boca.

-Sim, mas...eu disse que confio nela, ela está arrumando uma forma de superar o que aconteceu, essas técnicas...em especial a técnica fantástica e a técnica angelical, são muito sentimentais, além do grau de dificuldade...mas se ela faz questão de colocar tudo isso em prática, eu vou ajudar – E fechou os olhos calmamente, parecia rezar mentalmente, Yuri sorriu.

-Você...sempre está cuidando dela – Disse Yuri olhando para os lados, não que se incomodasse com isso, fora apenas mais um comentário, óbvio, mas que parece vir com segundas intenções.

-Sim, ela me lembra a Rosette¹...

Yuri fez uma expressão confusa.

-Era esse o nome, da nossa filha – Disse Layla dando um leve sorriso. Um sorriso misterioso. Aquele sorriso falso. Aquele sorriso que machuca.

Yuri sentiu algumas pontadas no peito. Doía. Era uma dor antiga. Não havia sarado. A cura obviamente não existia, e ele certamente não a buscaria, pois viver com essa dor, era uma forma de continuar vivo. Se você supera isso. Ignora isso. Você é o demônio.

-Não falei para ofender – Disse Layla ao ver a expressão totalmente angustiada do Francês, mas para sua surpresa, ele a puxou para um forte abraço.

Aaah então era essa sensação. Ter alguém carinhoso a protegendo. A sensação de segurança. O conforto que se encontra nos braços de uma pessoa.

-Me desculpe, por favor, me desculpe... – Murmurou entre alguns soluços.

Ele não precisava de uma resposta. Sabia disso. Apenas o envolveu com toda a ternura que tinha. E chorou. Porque agora também dividia os sentimentos.

-/-

-Então Leon? – Perguntou Sara ao ver a expressão que parecia estar morrendo de dor de cabeça.

-Eu sempre vou apóia-la – Disse abrindo um meio sorriso.

-Sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa você pode contar conosco. O Kaleido Stage é uma família e nós sempre estendemos o braço a quem precisa, Seja forte Leon – Disse com um sorriso que só aquela cantora poderia dar, era tão sincero quanto sua voz.

Leon agradeceu mentalmente por estar naquele lugar, e por ter mudado. Mas ele já contava com o braço de uma pessoa, a baixinha chinesa estressada.

-/-

-Desculpe o incomodo – Disse Sora entrando na casa.

-Ora, fiquem a vontade – Disse o homem simpático de cabelos curtos e castanhos. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, avise – Disse com um sorriso calmo e se afastou indo até o cômodo, que deveria ser a cozinha...

Sora e Mia adentraram a residência e caminharam pelo longo corredor, até um quarto que ficava na última porta.

Muito curiosas, as duas andavam em passos lentos, tratando de observar tudo, o piso de madeira, o papel de parede delicado, os quadros familiares pendurados, nenhuma bagunça, tudo bem organizado.

Era uma residência pequena, não tinha dois andares como a maioria das casas daquela área, a sala tinha poucos moveis e também não havia tv naquele cômodo, a coisa mais lógica a se pensar era porque não se passava muito tempo por ali, talvez isso justificasse a arrumação impecável...

A última porta chamava atenção, pois tinha uma cor diferente, todas as outras 3 daquele corredor eram brancas, e esta era rosa. Uma plaquinha feita de madeira estava pendurava, dizendo: Marion, com o desenho de uma foca ao canto.

-Com licença – Disseram as duas depois de bater e entrarem.

Marion estava sentada em uma cadeira giratória, e naquele momento usava o computador, ao lado dessa mesa, havia a cama e uma pequena prateleira logo em cima, com algumas bonecas, relógio e caixinha musical.

Um armário com pôsteres na porta, todos de peças do Kaleido Star, das três portas, duas tinham a mãe da loira como estrela e o outro postes, tinha Sora.

A japonesa corou ao observar aquilo, mas não comentou nada. Ao lado do armário branco, havia uma casa de bonecas de madeira; ao lado da porta tinha uma pequena mesa ao estilo japonês, onde havia alguns livros de colégio e desenhos.

-Fiquem sentadas na cama – Disse Marion sorrindo, as duas o fizeram meio receosas. – Está melhor Sora?

-Sim, obrigada – Disse sorridente.

-Então Sora, porque tivemos que sair do Kaleido Stage? O que é tão importante que não quer que ninguém escute? – Perguntou Mia curiosa, o caminho todo a japonesa não havia dito nada relacionado à sua idéia.

-É sobre a nova peça... Marion, Mia, eu peço segredo total a esse assunto – Disse com um olhar penetrante, as duas se olharam e concordaram.

-Do que se trata? – Perguntou Mia colocando os óculos.

-Bem...eu não tenho nada formulado em mente, mas quero usar algumas técnicas...então podemos moldar o roteiro a partir delas? – Perguntou receosa, não entendia de roteiro e de ter que dirigir algo.

-Sim, os cenários têm que ser pensados a partir da técnica utilizada e assim podemos criar o roteiro mais facilmente, quais as técnicas?

- Técnica Fantástica, Fênix Dourado, Espiral Demônio e por último a Técnica Angelical.

Diferente do que se esperava, as duas não haviam gritado, estavam um bocado pensativas.

-Eu acho uma idéia incrível – Disse Marion sorridente, não pretendia atrapalhar as duas, mas já que estavam em sua casa, não custava nada dizer alguma coisa, recebeu um sorriso da japonesa.

-Bem... Isso vai ser maravilhoso! – Disse Mia com os olhos brilhando – Sora, eu vejo as cenas correndo em minha mente! E então tem ao menos o elenco principal?

-Sim, eu, Leon, a Senhorita Layla, o jovem Yuri e a May.

-Muito bem... Vamos pensar em algo – Disse Mia descendo da cama e começando a andar em círculos, em volta da mesa, Sora aproveitou para deitar de bruços na cama e Marion girava a cadeira pensativa.

-O Fênix Dourado sempre foi muito bonito, acho que poderia ser o encontro da princesa com o príncipe amado – Disse Marion sonhadora, Sora e Mia se entreolharam e sorriram.

A idéia de terem ido à casa de Marion, era não só para fugir do dormitório onde certamente seriam interrompidas, mas aproveitar da inocência e sinceridade de uma criança, seria **muito **útil.

-Gostei da idéia da Marion, nós podemos moldar o que deveria acontecer se baseando nas técnicas, será que assim não fica mais fácil? – Pergunta Sora girando na cama, e quase caindo por ter feito isso.

-Bem...eu nunca trabalhei com tantas técnicas, mas deve funcionar, mãos a obra – Disse a roteirista e se sentando na pequena mesa e aproveitando a folha em branco e começando a fazer algumas anotações.

-A espiral demônio poderia ser uma luta – Diz Sora pensativa...

-Os príncipes poderiam estar brigando pelo amor da princesa – Diz Marion.

-Mais as únicas que realizam a técnica é a May e a Rosetta, temos que joga-las no meio. – Diz Mia anotando o nome dos personagens em outra folha.

-E dessa vez a May não será malvada, acho que ela atua muito bem pra ficar se passando por vilã – Diz Sora rindo ao se lembrar das reclamações da chinesa de sempre ter a fama de desordeira.

-É que soa tão natural quando ela faz – Diz Mia rindo.

Depois de boas horas conversando, Mia se levanta já com as costas e os pés doloridos de tanto se sentar e levantar, Sora sentia os pés dormentes da má posição, foi quando olharam para a pequena Marion que cochilava sentada na cadeira.

-Acho que já está tarde – Diz Sora sorrindo e pegando a loira no colo e a deitando na cama.

-Vamos dormir também? – Pergunta Mia apagando a luz, as duas vão caminhando pelo corredor e entram no quarto de hóspedes.

-Você acha que essas idéias são suficientes? – Pergunta Sora sentando no futom que já estava arrumado no chão, Mia senta no que estava logo ao lado e desamarra os cabelos.

-Sim acredite, mas vai ficar um pouco longo...e também, você sabe que essa peça não segue o ritmo fantasioso do Kaleido Stage, certo?

-Sim...

-A crítica pode ser dura em relação a isso – Diz Mia seriamente, Sora concorda. – Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Ainda no meio da madrugada Sora desperta ouvindo o choro de criança, assustada ela olha em volta percebendo que não estava no dormitório.

_-Droga...Não tenho mais idade pra me assustar com pesadelos – _Diz para si mesmo enquanto caminhava lentamente para o banheiro.

-As vezes uma segunda opinião sobre esses sonhos pode ajudar – Diz Follow aparecendo atrás da japonesa, que deu um salto, elevando a mão ao peito.

-Que susto Follow! Não chegue assim de surpresa!

-Me desculpe – E então ficou sério – O que sonhou?

-Não foi nada, apenas estou ansiosa, a Mia começou com os rascunhos e a idéia do roteiro está concluída, amanhã voltarei para o Kaleido Stage e poderemos começar os ensaios.

-Sora...

-Vai ser lindo, se o público conseguir captar a men—

-Sora!

-O que foi?

-Você quer parar de agir sozinha? Tentando se mostrar bem e com sorrisos falsos? **Todos **estão preocupados com você, dê importância aos sentimentos daqueles que estão ao seu lado e que fazem tudo para alegrá-la.

-O que está querendo dizer?

-Que você está agindo como uma criança, ninguém tem pena de você, todos querem que você aja normalmente e não dessa forma tão falsa.

-Follow, não tem nada de errado comigo!

-Então deve ter com o Leon que não consegue pregar os olhos, ou com a Rosetta que reza todas as noites por você e com a Layla que não para de realizar suas vontades na esperança de que você volte a ser o que era.

-O que eu era!?

-Sora Naegino.

-O que acha que eu sou?

-Uma pessoa comum. – Dito isso desapareceu. Sora ficou olhando incrédula para o espelho, o que diabos significavam aquelas palavras? Ela ainda confiava nos amigos.

_-Sua essência está sumindo._

Sora elevou as mãos à cabeça, era uma voz estranha, era como se fosse Follow, mas não era, não era um fantasma... Certo? Quase como se fosse uma sensação conhecida, mas dava medo.

-Ah Leon...

**Continua...**

**N/A: Nããão, a Sora não vai ter uma recaída, ela está muito mais forte do que antes, mas ta pensando de forma errada, a verdadeira Sora brilhava dentro e fora do palco, estão vendo essa Sora brilhar? Eu não. Será que esse roteiro vai adiantar alguma coisa?**


End file.
